Proud to be who I am
by Nico380
Summary: Et si on inversai les rôles de Drago et de Ron ? D'autres changements son aussi a prévoir pour que l'histoire reste cohérente. Fic AU, OOC et des surprises! (Je ne suis pas très bon pour faire des résumés, ne vous attardez pas trop dessus)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour. Eh bien, que dire … ma première fic. Je stresse un peu. J'espère que vous, lecteurs, apprécierez. "No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability." (Pris sur le site de Fanfiction .net) je ferai donc de mon mieux.**

**On se retrouve après le chapitre. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était a la gare King's Cross et cherchait ou se trouvait le quai 9¾ quand il entendit une femme qui parlait avec son fils :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tout ira bien. On traverse ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet mère. En fait, je suis plutôt impatient d'aller à Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai entendus parler de Poudlard. Je dois y aller mais … commença Harry

- Oh ! Jeune homme, eh bien pour cela, il faut traverser le mur ! Dit Narcissa en montrant un mur de briques.

Harry fut surpris et cela n'échappa pas à la femme qui précisa :

- Juste derrière le mur se trouve la voie 9¾.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9¾ et Harry remercia cette charmante femme qui l'a aidé et partit dans le train cherchant un compartiment vide.

Quand il en trouva un au bout du train, il s'installa et fut rejoint par Drago, qu'il identifia comme étant le fils de cette femme l'ayant aidé.

- Je peux me mettre dans ce compartiment ?

- Oui bien sur !

- Drago Malefoy. Dit-il en tendant la main vers Harry

- Harry Potter.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance en des gens comme Malefoy, Potter. Dit un rouquin juste a l'entrée du compartiment.

- Et tu t'appelle ? demanda Harry

- Weasley. Répondit Malefoy à sa place

- On t'a rien demandé toi ! Cracha presque Weasley

- Et de quel droit te permets-tu de le juger et de lui parler ainsi ? Fit une voie féminine qui entra dans le compartiment pour faire face à Weasley

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais été du bon coté.

A ce moment là, Malefoy se leva, poussa Weasley en dehors du compartiment et lui dit :

- Je t'emmerde Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que ma famille n'est pas amie avec la tienne que je suis du « mauvais coté ». Rappelle moi qui a rejoins le coté des ténèbres pendant la guerre ? Alors le mauvais coté est avec toi.

Il commença à refermer la porte mais rajouta :

- Oh ! Et un conseil : si tu cherche à te battre, tu risque de tomber sur plus fort que toi.

Puis il referma, enfin, claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Drago Malefoy

- Harry Potter

* * *

**Ouais, je sais c'est court. Mais c'était un chapitre pour commencer l'histoire.**

**C'est donc une fic AU. La parie que j'ai décidé de changer est le fait que les Malefoy ne sont pas des Mangemorts, alors que les Weasley si. Et pour que cela concorde avec la mentalité de Voldemort, disons que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est que étant donné que les Weasley sont une famille nombreuse, toute la famille s'est ralliée a lui et cela lui fait des Mangemorts en plus.**

**Je ne sais pas encore si le fic sera au fur et a mesure des années comme la saga ou alors si je fais un bond en avant pour se retrouver en 6ème ou 7ème année.**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Coquelina :

Merci =)

Oui, les tirets étaient présents dans mon document Word d'origine mais, malheureusement, ils se sont fait la malle pendant la mise en ligne du chapitre =/

Pour ce qui est de la longueur du chapitre, c'est juste une « mise en situation »et de toute façon, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre d'autre.

Oui, ayant déjà commencé le deuxième chapitre, je reprends directement a la 7ème année.

Et encore merci d'avoir posté une review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Margot :

Ok : reprenons,

Ne t'arête pas sur le premier chapitre, c'est qu'une « mise en situation ».

Pour ce qui est de la ponctuation, elle s'est fait la malle pendant la publication et au moment où je te parle, je crois bien avoir résolu le problème.

L'orthographe, … tu vois des fautes ? C'est possible que deux ou trois fautes se soient glissés par erreur, mais de là a ce que le chapitre en soi rempli, … n'exagère pas !

Le vocabulaire, ok je peut me répéter en n'utilisant pas de synonymes, mais encore une fois, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ne juge pas trop vite !

Les descriptions : étant donné que c'est à quelques choses près la même scène que dans le premier livre, je ne pense pas que tu as besoin d'une magnifique description détaillé, non ?

Donc, pour ce qui est des tirets, c'est réglé. Les fautes d'orthographe ? Ah bon ? Ou ça ?

Maintenant que les chosent sont claires, merci quand même d'avoir posté une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, cela veut dire que des personnes ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre et d'y laisser un commentaire. =)

Mama :

Désolé, les trios ne sont pas vraiment mon style d'écriture mais si tu veux en lire un je te conseil : « Forward » de « chupeechan » ) oui, je fais de la pub, mais bon, …

Et merci d'avoir posté une review =)


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est moi de nouveau ! Voilà le chapitre 2 !**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder le rythme, … j'en suis désolé, mais entre les cours, les devoirs, … ca prend quand même du temps et je n'en ai pas énormément pour la fic.**

**Je vais essayer de rester a un rythme le plus régulier possible, … disons une a deux semaines SI POSSIBLE ! J'insiste bien sur le si possible parce que je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des remarques sur mon temps de publication (je dis juste ca au cas où …)**

**Bonne lecture =)**

**PS: moins de 24 heures après le chapitre précédent, profitez-en ! ça n'arrivera pas souvent.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ils allaient rentrer en 7ème année. Tandis qu'Hermione préparait sa valise au manoir Malefoy, elle repensait aux années précédentes. Les deux premières années ont étés calmes. Ils avaient été tous les trois répartis à Gryffondor. Ils apprirent à connaître les jumeaux Weasley étant donné qu'ils étaient l'exception de la famille et étaient allés à Gryffondor. En troisième année, Sirius Black s'échappa d'Azkaban, mais était en réalité le parrain d'Harry et ne voulait pas le tuer. En quatrième année, la Coupe de Feu se déroula dans la joie et c'est Cedric Diggory qui remporta la Coupe. En cinquième année, la renaissance des ténèbres, dirigées par un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts, secoua le monde magique. La marque des ténèbres réapparue dans le ciel. L'Ordre du Phoenix se recréa et leurs fit face.

Ayant fini de préparer sa valise, elle descendit dans le hall et posa sa valise pour aller voir où en étaient Harry et Drago. Drago en avait presque fini, mais quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Harry, elle cru halluciner tant c'était le bazar.

« Dit moi Harry, comment fait-tu pour retrouver ton livre d'histoire de la magie alors qu'il est dans tes vêtements ? »

« Mon quoi ? Ah ! Mon livre d'histoire ! Justement je le cherchais ! Merci Hermione ! »

« Heu, Harry, laisse moi t'aider un peu on va bientôt partir. »

Et d'un tour de baguette, tout se rangea dans la valise et le reste rejoignit les placards.

« Wow ! Merci ! Sans toi j'en aurais eu pour encore une heure. »

« Tu devrait apprendre à maitriser ce sort là. Il est pratique ! » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dans le train, ils parlèrent avec Neville et Luna de comment c'était passés leurs vacances, de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et s'assirent dans la Grande Salle, l'habituelle Répartition, le discours de Dumbledore et le banquet de début d'année. Mais, cette fois, Dumbledore prit la parole à la fin du banquet pour faire une annonce.

« Les enfants, cette année, étant donné les circonstances, il y aura non pas deux mais huit préfets-en-chefs et trente-deux préfets. (Auteur : 16 en 5ème année et 16 en 6ème année = 32 ) Il y aura aussi des cours d'auto-défense, savoir se défendre sans baguette, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. La liste des préfets-en-chefs et des préfets sera affiché dans chaque salle commune demain matin. Pour les cours d'auto-défense, vous serez informés en temps voulu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Vos directeurs de maison vont vous raccompagner dans vos salles communes. »

Tout le monde se rendit dans sa salle commune et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Dumbledore

, au sujet des cours d'auto-défense leurs avaient demandés si ils voulaient bien apprendre aux volontaires quelques techniques (étant donné qu'ils avaient été élevés chez les moldus). Ils répondirent par l'affirmative et demandèrent quand les cours commenceraient.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent encore des lettres de Dumbledore les invitants a rejoindre la Grande Salle à 9h précises. Les cours commencèrent et, hasard surement, ils avaient Sortilèges avec leur directrice de maison. A 8h55, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'autres élèves, tous des « nés-moldus » ou des « sang-mêlé » et qui avaient eu une expérience dans le domaine des « arts-martiaux ». Dumbledore arriva pile a l'heure et commença a leurs expliquer les conditions, les horaires, les salles, …

« Alors ? Il vous a dit quoi ? » Drago bien évidement avec sa curiosité presqu'aussi légendaire que le talent d'Harry à s'attirer les ennuis.

« Drago ! » Répondit Hermione sans avoir à se retourner pour vérifier que ce soit bien lui. « Toujours aussi curieux ! »

Cela décrocha un rire de la part d'Harry.

« Ben oui je suis curieux ! Et alors !? »

« Non, non. Rien … » Hermione savait que provoquer Drago était amusant dans un premier temps mais après, …

« Bon, il vous a dit quoi ? »

« Il nous a juste expliqué l'essentiel »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ca mais c'est l'heure d'aller manger non ? »

* * *

**Eh oui, les jumeaux à Serpentard, je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer … donc oui ils sont à Gryffondor et ils font toujours autant de conneries ! **

**Ouais, je reprends l'histoire d'origine je sais mais bon. Je ne l'ai pas mis mais la 6****ème**** année, est une année sombre et chaotique. C'est un peu semblable à la 6****ème**** année du livre. **

**Je coupe là. Ouais, je sais c'est encore un peu flou mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris, les idées me viennent et du coup, … bah c'est un début flou.**

**Changement, les tirets du premier chapitre se sont transformés en guillemets donc, si ca vous gène, dite le moi je changerai le premier chapitre par des guillemets.**

**Et encore merci aux lecteurs et plus particulièrement aux reviewers.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Mama :

La suite, arrivera quand elle sera prête !

Je me répète, mais bon, … ce ne sera pas une fic « threesome ». Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style d'écriture.

Merci d'avoir posté une review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Nouveau chapitre après deux semaines ! Bah entre les devoirs, les cours, et le manque d'inspiration, …**

**Jugez pas trop vite ce chapitre là, même si il peu sembler a l'eau de rose.**

**Bref, on m'a dit que je parlais trop dans mes notes d'auteur. ) (je sais que tu te reconnaîtras : )**

**Et Joyeuses Pâques !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

PDV Drago

Le matin, j'aime bien. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais j'aime me lever le matin de bonne heure et aller courir un peu avant d'aller manger. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais chez moi, je n'ai pas envie d'aller courir. Et puis, a Poudlard, il y a un magnifique parc, un immense lac, et en s'éloignant vers le terrain, on peu observer la silhouette du château se découper sur le fond noir qui s'éclaircit au fur et à mesure qu'on le regarde.

En rentrant, je vis Hermione sortir du château et commencer à courir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle courait. Je la suivi et la rattrapa assez vite.

« Hermione ! Depuis quand cours-tu le matin ? »

« Drago ! Tu m'as surprise ! Oh, eh ben depuis la lettre de Dumbledore à propos des cours d'auto-défense. Mais, ca veut dire que toi aussi tu cours ! Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Tu n'avais pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Eh ben non. Il y a des fois où je ne suis pas très observatrice. »

« On cours ? »

« Oh ! Heu, si tu veux venir, c'est toi qui vois. Mais, tu viens de courir non ? »

« Oh ! Pas grave ! Ce sera de l'entrainement en plus ! »

On court. Pas pour échapper a quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Juste, on court. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose d'extraordinaire de courir ! Juste que quand vous courrez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses de comparable. Vous avez une sensation particulière que vous ne trouver que quand vous courrez. A force, c'est additif et vous avez envie de courir plus la fois suivante. Dépasser ses propres limites. Et puis, à force, vous ne pouvez plus arrêter. Alors, vous vous trouvez une excuse. Soi-disant pour garder la forme, pour augmenter sa résistance physique, pour s'entrainer, … Bref, que des prétextes !

« Tu sais pourquoi j'aime courir le matin ? » demandai-je alors qu'on arrivait près du terrain

« Non »

« Pour la vue de Poudlard à cet heure ci. »

« Encore un peu et je vais te prendre pour un romantique. » se moqua gentiment Hermione.

« C'est ça fout toi de moi ! »

« Eh voila ! Blondinet est vexé ! » Taquina Hermione

« … »

Je boude. Je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Alors, moi aussi je la taquine. Effet garanti !

« Boude pas ! On dirait un gosse de 10 ans ! »

« Quoi ? » Merde ! Elle m'a eu ! Et elle le sait ! Du coup, je commence à retourner au château. Elle va me suivre et dire qu'elle rigolait. On parie ?

« Drago ! Tu va où ? Attend moi ! » Je l'entends arriver derrière moi. « Depuis quand tu te vexe pour si peu !? » Demanda-elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans la voix.

Moi aussi je vais m'amuser. Je m'arrête lui répond « Hum… depuis que tu me prends pour un romantique ? »

« Oh ! Mais c'est que t'est susceptible ! Je rigolais et tu le sais ! »

« Gagné ! »

« Tu as gagné quoi ? »

« Mon parie. »Elle me tira la langue. « Très mature ! Vraiment ! »

PDV Externe

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin du retour vers le château. Ils allèrent dans leur tour pour prendre une douche et ensuite prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Salut tout le monde ! fit Harry en s'asseyant à la table pour manger. »

« Bonjour Harry ! répondirent en cœur Hermione et Drago. »

« Bien dormis ? Demanda innocemment Harry. »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Quoi ? Quesque j'ai dit ? … arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! »

« Harry, … ça te dirait de venir courir le matin avec nous ? »

« Hein ? Mais depuis quand vous courrez ?! Demanda-il surpris »

« Eh ben, depuis que je suis a Poudlard. Et Hermione, c'est depuis ce matin. »

« Oui, j'ai été assez surpris de tomber sur Drago ce matin ! Harry, fait pas cette tête ! »

Harry était dans état d'incompréhension totale. Drago qui cours depuis 6 ans et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Et Hermione cours aussi ! Il se secoua la tête pour revenir à ce que lui disaient Drago et Hermione.

« … Drago t'aurais pu dire ! »

« Hein ? »

« Si j'avais su, je serai venu avec toi pour courir ! »

« Ça signifie que tu va venir ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité »

« Oh que oui ! »

* * *

**Voilà ! Oui, je sais, ça fait vraiment … m'enfin bref !**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Note

Note :

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis le … 30 03 2013. Ouais. Un peu plus de trois mois. Mais, Comme l'indique le titre, ceci est une note, et non un chapitre.

J'ai été plutôt occupé et n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fic. A mon plus grand malheur. Il y a eu des manques d'inspiration aussi, et ce n'est pas le top. A savoir que je ne suis pas en vacances et que je n'aurais pas forcément plus de temps, mais que je vais plus me pencher sur cette fic et donc avancer.

Bisous a tous et a bientôt dans un prochain chapitre =)


End file.
